Falling Stars, Shining stars
by Ireth Tasartir Elf Princess
Summary: Peeta & Madge, Peeta & Katniss, Gale & Madge, Gale & Katniss...Katnnis le rompio el corazon a Peeta, Madge es su mejor amiga y Gale le rompio el corazon a Madge.Madge y Peeta piensan que Gale y Katniss se aman y viceversa,
1. Chapter 1

**Falling stars**

_Estrellas fugaces_

Continuación de Hunger Games.

Universo alternativo, omitiendo los siguientes dos libros escritos por Suzanne Collins. Todo en este fic es mío, exceptuando nombres tanto de lugares como de los personajes principales. También he de aclarar que al decir con que todo es mío me refiero a la trama y la forma en que las cosas se desarrollen. Ireth Tasartir Elf Princess

* * *

><p>Cap. 1. – Things changed….they always change<p>

**Katniss POV**

Peeta…

No habían pasado ni dos horas de de que habíamos bajado del tren que nos trajo de regreso a el Distrito 12. No habían pasado dos horas desde que me encontré con que Gale Hawthorne era mi primo.

Al bajar del tren los flashes nos cegaron, no paso mucho antes de que se aburrieran del distrito y de quizá nosotros y se marcharan. Un segundo después de que no hubo cámaras a la vista, vi como una chica de cabello rubio y tez blanca corría a abrazar a Peeta y enterraba su cara en su cuello mientras Peeta sonreía y le murmuraba algunas cosas en el oído.

Todos se quedaron de piedra, yo mire hacia donde estaba Gale y cuando vi el espacio vacío a su lado supe quien era ella…

_Madge Undersee_…Madge, la chica que me dio el sinsajo que salvo mi vida. Madge Undersee mi única amiga, Madge Undersee la chica que ahora estaba en brazos de Peeta.

Sentí un retorcijón en el estomago, no lograba descifrar que clase de sentimiento era ese pero algo que si supe descifrar fue que Peeta no podía abrazar a nadie más que a mí, no podía ver a nadie más con sus ojos azules llenos de amor, no podía darle a nadie más esa sonrisa más que a mi…

Volví a mirar a Gale y vi que su mandíbula estaba tensa y sus manos apretadas en forma de puños. Lo mire confundida y pensé que en cualquier momento volteara a verme, pero no lo hizo, él siguió con los ojos clavados en Peeta y Madge quienes ahora hablaban en susurros.

Camine hacia él y tocando su hombro le pregunte mirándolo a los ojos – ¿Gale?, ¿Gale? ¿Está todo bien?

El solo me miro a los ojos y vi sus ojos llenos de celos y quizá tristeza. No tenía que decirlo, lo entendía. Gale Hawthorne había cambiado mientras yo estuve en los juegos, yo cambie, Peeta cambio y Madge también.

No sabía en qué forma, pero…pero Peeta y Madge juntos no era un cambio que me gustase mucho…..además de que por la mirada de Gale algo había pasado entre Madge y el mientras Peeta y yo estuvimos fuera…..

**Gale POV**

¿Qué si estaba bien?...no, no lo estaba. Y no sabia porque el que Madge estuviera con Mellark me molestaba tanto, quizá porque Madge se merecía…quizá porque… ¡Diablos!, no sabía ni siquiera si existía un porqué.

Posy estaba encantada con ver a Mellark y a Madge juntos, según sus balbuceos decía algo como

_ Príncipe y Princesa juntos

Sentí mi cuerpo tensarse cuando sentí y vi como Madge corría hacia los brazos de Mellark, su cabello rubio rizado parecía un halo, ella parecía un ángel. Recordé la primera vez que la vi en la Veta.

_Era domingo y yo había salido a cazar un rato, cuando regresaba del Quemador un resplandor rubio llamo mi atención, al principio creí que era Prim puesto que solo Prim vivía en la Veta. Me acerque por detrás de ella, miraba a todos lados como si estuviese perdida. Llevaba el uniforme de la escuela pero mientras más me acercaba mas se me hacía imposible que fuera Prim, después de todo, Prim solo tenía 12 años y…emm…pues era una niña._

_Por otro lado la desconocida frente a mí se veía más….grande y tenía el cabello mucho más largo que Prim, además de ser un poco más alta aunque bastante pequeña a lado mío._

_Justo en ese momento se le cayó una manzana y volteándose la recogió dejándome verle el rostro…._

_…..era Madge, la hija del alcalde, la chica que me compraba fresas._

_¿Qué hacia Madge en la Veta con una canasta llena de fruta y algunas cosas más? ¿A quién visitaría?_

_Me quede parado donde estaba mientras ella murmurando algo se agachaba a recoger la manzana, aparto algunos mechones de cabello que flotaban alrededor de su rostro. Madge a diferencia de Prim no tenía tantas pecas y las que tenían no se veía mucho, además de que sus ojos era…_

_¡Alto!... ¿estaba describiendo a Madge?_

_Justo en ese instante levanto los ojos del suelo y los clavo en mí, vi como su rostro se relajaba y sonreía ligeramente, parecía aliviada. Levanto la manzana y tomando la canasta en sus brazos se acerco a mí._

__ Hola Gale, me alegro de encontrarte, he estado dando vueltas por una hora – comenzó a decir mientras fruncía un poco el ceño. – Estoy buscando la casa de Katniss, ¿podrías decirme donde esta?_

_Yo solo asentí con la cabeza mientras comenzaba a caminar, la casa de Katniss era una de las últimas, quedaba muy cerca del alambrado por el cual me colaba cada que necesitaba comida. Todos nos volteaban a ver mientras pasábamos por las calles, en especial los chicos de la edad de Katniss y de mi edad incluso algunos hombres…_

_Mire hacia abajo y vi a Madge caminar con los ojos fijos en el suelo, sus pestañas era tan largas y rubias que….concéntrate Hawthorne. Madge era, desde el punto meramente objetivo de un hombre, bastante bonita pero su físico la marcaba como algo prohibido para los hombres de la Veta._

_La mayoría de todos sabían que enamorarse de una chica del pueblo era una muy mala decisión, ellas significaban peligro y otra boca más para alimentar además de que ¿Qué podría ofrecerle un minero a una chica como Madge? La ultima chica que dejo todo eso de lado y se había casado con un minero había visto a sus pequeños hijos morir de hambre seguido de su esposo._

_Como dije, mala decisión._

__Ya llegamos – dije cuando estuvimos frente a la puerta de las Everdeen. Madge asintió y dio un paso para tocar la puerta. La Sra. Everdeen abrió la puerta y ahogando un grito abrazo a Madge como quien abraza a un viejo amigo. Madge se quedo estática pero no impidió que la abrazara_

__ Maysilee….-murmuro la Sra. Everdeen con los ojos llorosos – Te pareces tanto a ella, era su copia exacta. Lo lamento querida, debe ser estresante que te llamen por su nombre._

_Madge negó con la cabeza y con una sonrisa triste dijo – Mama me llama así todo el tiempo, algunas veces cuando el Sr. Abernathy me ve también lo hace, realmente ya me acostumbre_

__ ¿Cómo sigue tu madre? – pregunto la Sra. Everdeen mientras conducía a Madge dentro de la casa y con un gesto de mano me invitaba a pasar también,_

__ Se quedo durmiendo y mi papa se fue a trabajar muy temprano. Decidí traer un poco de fruta y ver como estaba Prim_

La mano de Katniss sombre mi hombro me trajo de vuelta a la realidad, todos comenzaban a caminar hacia sus casas, Mellark y Madge iban juntos y riendo. Sonreí un poco, la risa de Madge era contagiosa.

_Gale, ¿que ha pasdo entre Madge y tu?...

_¿Que ha pasado entre Peeta y tu?, no se ve muy enamorado de ti - replique y me arrepenti.


	2. Chapter 2

Falling stars

Estrellas fugaces

Continuación de Hunger Games.

Universo alternativo, omitiendo los siguientes dos libros escritos por Suzanne Collins. Todo en este fic es mío, exceptuando nombres tanto de lugares como de los personajes principales. También he de aclarar que al decir con que todo es mío me refiero a la trama y la forma en que las cosas se desarrollen. Ireth Tasartir Elf Princess

Cap 2. - I'm acting like I'm okay, please don't interrupt my performance

Peeta POV

Madge miraba al suelo mientras nerviosas jugaba con sus dedos. Estabamos sentados en una de las bancas del parque que estaba a las afueras del pueblo y al comienzo de la Veta.

_ Peeta...yo...- comenzo Madge- Peeta en el bolsillo traigo la carta que me diste antes de que te fueras

La carta...la carta que le escribi a Katniss, todos los años el día de la cosecha tenía como costumbre escribirle una carta a Katniss. Claro que nunca le habia entregado ni una sola, ahora todas estaban en la seguridad de mi casa, en la colonia de los ganadores. Pero nunca pensé que yo fuera a ir a la Cornunpia, mucho menos pense que fuera a ir con Katniss pero eso fue hasta el año pasado.

Madge tomo mi mano y me miro a los ojos mientras sacaba un sobre blanco, le sonrei y negue con la cabeza.

Conservalo -dije- Quiza algun dia debas darselo...¿quieres que te de la carta que tu me diste?

Madge me miro a los ojos con una sonrisa despectiva en los labios - Peeta creo que podrias quemarla si quisieras no es como si...

¿Como si que Madge? - pregunte. Madge y yo habiamos crecido juntos, eramos amigos de infancia. Practicamente hermanos de crianza pero en el pueblo la mayoria pensaba que habia un romance entre nosotros...¿Cuantas veces no nos habiamos reido cuando alguen nos llamaba "pareja"?

Quiza hubiera sido incomodo si a Madge le gustaran los tipos como yo pero ella tenia...a ella le gustaba los tipos altos, un poco musculados, de cabello negro, ojos grises, pei aceitunada en especial cuando los tipos se llamaban...

Hola Princesa, te estaba buscando...

Madge POV

Hola Princesa, te estaba buscando...

Contuve un gruñido de fastidio y voltee a ver sobre mi hombro para encontrarme con Darius.. Su cabello naranja, sonrisa juguetona y piel blanca podrian considerarse atractivas...mientras no abriera la boca

¿Que pasa Darius? - pregunte con una sonrisa diplomatica.

Tu novio te busca - respondio mientras con un dedo sobre su hombro señalaba a Katniss y a Gale - Se podria decir que esta celoso de...

Gale no es mi novio y no esta celoso de nada. Ademas ¿No tienes que hacer guardias o algo asi Darius? - pregunte mientras me levantaba y sacudia algunas hojas de mi cabello

Cuando se trata de ti Princesa siempre tengo tiempo - respondio mientras guiñaba.

Le devolvi una sonrisa divertida, Darius siempre me habia divertido, si no fuera por el uniforme nunca se pensaria que fuera un agente de Paz.

Hasta luego Peet.

Nos vemos Madgie - respondio el burlon, ese apodo mi padre me lo habia dado cuando tenia 5 años y hasta la fecha lo seguia usando en muchas ocaciones. Como respuesta bufe mientras me alejaba.

Darius siguio caminando a lado mio hasta que llegue junto a Katniss y a Gale. ¿En serio los agentes de Paz tenian tanto tiempo libre?, lo voltee a ver con mi mejor cara de "Vete de aqui" a lo que el solo rio entre dientes murmurando algo como "Parece un cachorrito" mientras se alejaba.

Hola Katniss, hola Gale, Darius dijo que me estaban buscando

Si, Madge tengo una pregunta

Adelante Kat - sonrei para darle confianza. Solo miraba a Katniss, no me atrevia a ver a Gale, por ningun motivo lo voltearia a ver.

El pin que me diste, ¿porque me lo diste y como es que lo tenias? - pregunto desconfiada.

Mi tia - susurre - Era de mi tia, Maysilee Donner. La tributo que estuvo con Haymitch en el Quarter Quell, cuando mandaron su cuerpo el pin se quedo en mi familia. Mi madre lo tenia guardado y cuando cumpli doce me lo dio. Ha estado en mi familia durante generaciones.

¿Y porque me lo diste?

Katniss eres mi unica amiga, no podia...- suspire resignada - no podia quedarme sin hacer nada, pense que el pin te ayudaria a ganar patrocinadores. Ademas el sinsajo es un pajaro, y como tu cantas pense que quiza...

Quiza me traeria suerte - concluyo Katniss en un susurro de voz.

Asenti con la cabeza, Tome mis manos y las entrelace jugando con mis dedos, en aquel momento todo parecia ser mas interesante que mirar a Katniss a los ojos.

Toma Madge, gracias - dijo ella tendiendome el pin. Yo negue con la cabeza, no lo necestaba.

Katniss - comence - es un regalo, para ti. Yo nunca ire a la Cornunpia...y si fuera no duraria mucho ademas de que...

Maysssilee...Mi bella Maysilee sssiempre supee que tu...tu volveriasss. Te he...essperado demasssiado pero ¿ssabess que?. Ha valido la pena.

Haymitch - susurro Katniss con un tono amenzador. La mire a los ojos mientras negaba con la cabeza, aun asi eso parecio no tranqulizarla pero le sonrei diciendole que nada me pasaria.

Hola Hay, lamento que hayas esperado tanto pero me perdi de vuelta a casa. - conteste siguiendole la corriente.

Haymitch me miraba con los ojos brillosos - Ssiempre loss he odiadoo..ssiempre porque...porquee elloss no...ellosss no tenian derecho de sssepararnoss...nunca...nunca - sentencio con lagrimas en los ojos y tomando otro trago de licor

Asi debia ser - respondi mientras caminaba hacia mi casa despidiendome de Katniss y Gale.

Los ojos de Katniss me miraban con...como lamentadose de que todos me llamaran Maysilee, la verdad no era mi culpa parecerme a ella. Y Gale...Gale simplemente me miraba con indiferencia.

Durante un breve instante nuestras miradas se cruzaron y senti mi corazon temblar de dolor...aprete el paso y cuando la puerta de mi casa se cerro detras de mi rompi en sollozos.


	3. NOTA

Hola, primero necesito un beta...si, lo necesito y con urgencia.

Segundp gracias a quien estan leyendo esto, es mi primer fic asi uqe apsta..si lo admito.

Tercero acepto sugerencias a pesar de que ya tengo la hisotira completa...al menos en mi cabeza

y Cuarto...en serio necesito un Beta¡ :)

Lean y si les gusta

REVIEW =====================

Lean y si NO les gusta

REVIEW =======================


	4. Chapter 3

Falling stars

Estrellas fugaces

Continuación de Hunger Games.

Universo alternativo, omitiendo los siguientes dos libros escritos por Suzanne Collins. Todo en este fic es mío, exceptuando nombres tanto de lugares como de los personajes principales. También he de aclarar que al decir con que todo es mío me refiero a la trama y la forma en que las cosas se desarrollen. Ireth Tasartir Elf Princess

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 3- Miss Invisible<strong>

**Katniss POV**

Sábado...de todos los días tenía que ser sábado, hace un año los sábados significaban 2 cosas:

Escapar por unas horas al bosque

Ganar más comida y dinero para mi familia.

Ahora solo podía escapar algunas horas y como era rica por el resto de mi vida, ya no necesitaba cazar e ir al Quemador. Ahora en cierta forma era mejor y peor...

Mire por la ventana de mi habitación, la casa de los Mellark ya estaba vacía, lo que significaba que ya todos estarían en la panadería. El cuarto de Peeta quedaba prácticamente frente al mío, la ventana de su cuarto estaban abierta dejando entrever las sabanas de color azul índigo, un poco de ropa esparcida y una mesa junto a un caballete y acuarelas...

Con pesadez me levante de la cama, mi madre ya estaba despierta preparando el desayuno. Prim aun dormía

Simplemente otro día de la semana, otro día...para mí, un tormento.

Los sábados iba a comprar pan a la tienda de los Mellark, los sábados...eran los días que Peeta trabajaba hasta tarde.

Los sábados los días en los que veía al chico al que le había roto el corazón y por alguna razón también me dolía ver su sufrimiento en sus ojos azules...

**Peeta POV**

¡Levántate holgazán!

Ohm...la dulce voz de mi madre. Eran las 4 de la mañana y nuestra madre ya estaba gritando.

Eso me gano por tener tres hijos...y todos varones para variar. Si hubiera tenido una hija... - su voz se fue perdiendo conforme bajaba las escaleras.

Mire el techo de mi habitación, lleve mis brazos detrás de mi cuello y me quede acostado 5 minutos más...quizá menos. Para cualquiera seria un martirio levantarse todos los días a las 4 de la madrugada...para cualquiera menos para el panadero, su esposa y sus hijos, la mayoría pensaría que por ser un sobreviviente de los Juegos del Hambre y de que por ser rico para el resto de mi vida no necesitaría trabajar...puf...error.

Seguiría trabajando hasta cumplir los 18 años y aun teniéndolos estoy completamente seguro de que mi madre seguiría levantándome a las cuatro solo para hacer algo que

1 - cualquiera de mis otros hermanos podría hacer

2 - no tendría que hacer porque soy un Víctor.

Y justo en ese momento mire por la ventana...sentí una punzada en el pecho.

Katniss...

Y entonces suspire derrotado, hoy era sábado, la tendría que ver. Era los sábados los únicos días en los que oficialmente nos veíamos.

Sábado...

**Madge POV**

Madge - la voz de Gale inundo mi mente. Sentí el calor de sus manos en mi cintura y la humedad de sus labios en mi cuello.

El aire se me quedo atorado en la garganta y pugnaba por salir entrecortadamente. Despegue las manos de mi lado y las alce para tocar el cabello de Gale. Lo sentí y él sonrió contra mi cuello, despego su rostro y me miro fijamente, sus ojos grises normalmente llenos de indiferencia, enojo y desconfianza estaban llenos de calidez.

Eres hermosa - dijo mientras pasaba la yema de su dedo índice a lo largo de mi mejilla. Sentí sonrojarme y él sonrió.

Esta vez cuando su cara estuvo al lado de mi cuello, el lamio el lóbulo de mi oreja haciéndome sentir escalofríos, y jadee cuando la mordió suavemente. - Madge, Madge sabes a fresas...

Y fue ahí cuando abrí los ojos, desorientada mire alrededor, no estaba en la habitación de mi sueño, no estaba Gale. Suspire intentando controlar mis ansias de llorar.

No puedes añorar lo que nunca has tenido Margaret - me dije a mi misma. Tome la tela de mis sabanas y me arrebuje aun mas en ellas tratando de...no sabía de qué, pero fuera lo que fuera no quería que me lastimara.

Gale, el simple hecho de pensar en él o en su nombre me hacia sonrojar después de lo que había soñado. Era la primera vez que soñaba algo...algo...así.

Pero mi cuerpo ya comenzaba a extrañar lo que en mi sueño paso, ansiaba sentir el calor de sus manos, la humedad de sus labios sobre mi cuello, me sentía quemar con solo recordar la forma en que él había...

Madgie, ya me voy al trabajo - murmuro mi padre desde el otro lado de la puerta

Asustada y sonrojada por mis pensamientos respondí un "Hasta luego". Mire alrededor de mi cuarto y no pude evitar el sentirme avergonzada por lo infantil que lucía, todo lucia tan...soso a comparación con el cuarto de mi sueño.

En mi sueño el cuarto era de un color verde con una cama blanca en el centro, un tocador con un espejo ovalado que se hallaba enmarcado por algunas rosas de plata. Un gran armario y el uniforme de Gale en una silla, y Gale...Gale mirándome de una forma tan...amorosa. Lleve las dos manos a la altura de mi corazón como si quisiera sostenerlo para que no se rompiera, inhale y me levante de la cama.

Cuando me hube bañado, vestido y peinado baje a la cocina, al pasar por el cuarto de mis padre escuche suaves sollozos, mi madre lloraba mientras murmuraba "May...May".

Mire al suelo triste, según recordaba lo que la abuela me había dicho una vez, los gemelos compartían un lazo muy fuerte y mucho más allá de la comprensión humana.

Al morir mi tía Maysilee una parte de mi madre, Marigold también se había perdido., una parte que ni siquiera mi padre sería capaz de alcanzar alguna vez...

Baje a la cocina, era Sábado pero como cualquier otro día, como cualquier otro mes, como cualquier otro año de mi vida...estaría sola.

**Gale POV**

Cuando abrí los ojos lo primero de lo que me percate fue del olor a fresas que inundaba el cuarto, sentía la lengua llena de ese sabor, como si me hubiera comido una...y entonces lo recordé.

Era sábado...

Sábado de ir al bosque con Catnip

Sábado de ir al Quemador

Sábado de ver a...

-Madge - murmure mientras enterraba la cara en la almohada. Cerré los ojos intentado que los recuerdos no inundaran mi mente.

Madge...a veces soñaba con ella, otras con lo que...

Apreté la mandíbula tratando de bloquear los recuerdos, ella era la hija del alcalde por lo tanto alguien imposible para mí.

Todo lo que había pasado durante los juegos había sido eso, solo un momento...solo nos habíamos juntado para detener el dolor. Yo amaba a Katniss...yo tenía que amar a Katniss

"Pero no lo haces" una pequeña voz susurro en mi mente.

Mire el techo de la habitación, aun no había salido el sol pero no era tan temprano, suspire pesadamente. El sábado pasado había besado a Katniss en un intento desesperado de convencerme que la amaba a ella y no a...

"Deja de pensar en ella" murmure con los dientes apretados. Me levante de la cama y tape a Rory con la sabana, cuando salí vi a mi madre lavando.

Comencé a caminar al bosque, el aire libre despejaría el olor a fresas que parecía acompañarme, Me pase por debajo de la cerca y cuando tome el arco del tronco mire hacia un árbol un poco más lejos y el recuerdo de los labios de Madge sobre los míos se hizo presente.

Sacudí la cabeza buscando la forma de ahuyentarlos pero entonces vi los arbustos llenos de fresas y la imagen de Madge sentada debajo de un árbol con su vestido blanco y comiendo fresas hizo que mi corazón latiera más rápido...

Madge Undersee...

Madge corriendo a abrazar a Mellark...

Madge riendo con Mellark...

Madge...

Diablos! - maldije cuando me corte por apretar la daga demasiado fuerte.

* * *

><p>¬¬ si ya se que a nadie le importa lo que tenga que decir esta escritora, tsss...ya se que nadie esta leyendo esto pero ^^ (haga nota de los problemas de bipolaridad en la escritora) a todos los que lo leen *-* Gracias. Se aceptan sugerencias, criticas CONTRUCTIVAS (no queremos que me bajen aun mas el autoestima UmU) etc... :3<p>

Y reucerden, vayan donde vayan

Esten donde esten...

*-* LARGA VIDA AL GADGE


End file.
